The subject invention is directed toward the art of pressure relief valves and, more particularly, to a valve structure capable of quickly relieving overpressure surges in motor vehicle passenger compartments.
Many different valve structures have been proposed for providing one-way ventilation in vehicle passenger compartments. Typical designs are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,263,895, 5,355,910, and 5,105,849. These designs relieve overpressure conditions that might result from heating and air conditioning blower systems, as well as overpressure conditions resulting from door closings. These prior relief valve designs are not, however, entirely adequate to relieve the overpressure conditions generated when a safety airbag is deployed within the passenger compartment. The extent of the problem varies depending upon many factors including the size and design of the passenger compartment, but can be significant.